


His Girl

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Logan knows that Sam’s the only one who understands him.
Relationships: Logan Hayes/Sam McCall





	His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: His Girl  
Characters: Logan and Sam.  
Pairing: Logan/Sam (LoSam)  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het,  
Summary: Logan knows that Sam’s the only one who understands him.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*His Girl*

She was his girl. To hell with anyone and everyone else. No one else understood their relationship and that was fine by them.

Half the time _they_ barely understood it. The only thing either of them understood about it was rage and sex.

He and his girl knew that this was all it would ever be. They weren’t looking for love and they barely even liked each other.

But there was something there, because his girl always brought out his true colors and he was learning to be okay with that.

His girl was the one person he could trust.

The end.


End file.
